Chantaje
by Gilrasir
Summary: Cuando el status quo se ve amenazado, cuando la gente con el poder cree que algo no le parece bien o afecta a sus intereses, no hay reglas, leyes o códigos morales que valgan. Y Hugo y Rose Weasley lo comprobarían de la manera difícil. Escrito para el reto temático de diciembre "Incesto" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Lo demás es una obra de mi imaginación que intenta marcar diferencia.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Incesto" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene incesto, en específico, una relación romántica entre dos hermanos. Si no te gustan esta clase de relaciones, coge un taxi y aléjate de esta historia como lo harías de un misil nuclear a punto de estallar XDD. Adicionalmente, contiene referencias sexuales y un poco de violencia. Leer con discreción.

**Nota del Autor:** Sé que ya lo he dicho unas pocas veces, pero éste será el último reto en el que participe, y mi último fanfiction. Desde enero en adelante, publicaré historias en el sitio hermano de esta página con el mismo seudónimo que aquí, para que sea más fácil encontrarme. Desde ya agradezco a todos los lectores que leyeron y comentaron todas mis historias.

Un saludo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chantaje<strong>

Rose Weasley no esperaba una carta a esas horas de la noche. Se había despertado a las tres de la mañana por culpa de un mal sueño. Por eso le pareció extraño escuchar el batir de unas alas. Una lechuza esperaba en el alféizar de la ventana con una nota en su pata. Curiosa y extrañada, Rose extrajo el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje.

Un frío helado perforó su pecho.

El sueño fue desterrado de manera inmediata de su cabeza.

Se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo y viajó mediante polvos flu a una casa que no había visitado en dos años. No era que se llevase mal con quienes habitaban allí; Rose no iba a esa casa por otros motivos.

Apareció en la sala de estar. La casa parecía estar desierta. Ninguna luz estaba encendida. Rose usó su varita como linterna mientras registraba cada habitación, cada rincón y cada mueble, pero nada. Ni un alma habitaba en el inmueble. Eso era lo extraño. Siempre había alguien presente allí, sobre todo a esas horas. Todo ello vino a confirmar lo que Rose temía.

No era probable que los dueños de casa estuvieran de vacaciones. Si fuera de ese modo, Rose había recibido una carta, algún aviso, lo que fuese, con tal que ella supiera.

No había nada más que hacer allí. Definitivamente, el lugar estaba desierto.

Rose salió de la casa por la puerta principal, esperando que todo se resolviera en la mañana. Lo que no esperaba fue la presencia de un grupo de tres personas, ataviadas de terno y corbata, todos mirándola a ella como esperando que apareciera desde dentro de la casa.

—¿Señorita Weasley? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

Rose no dijo nada. Aquello confirmó su identidad.

—No queríamos hacer esto, pero no tenemos otra opción.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando? —inquirió Rose violentamente.

—Su hermano está realizando una investigación que a ciertas personas les causaría muchos problemas —repuso uno de los hombres—. Normalmente lo habríamos eliminado, pero eso traería más preguntas que respuestas. Por eso, hemos secuestrado a sus padres y le hicimos creer al señor Weasley que están de vacaciones en Centroamérica.

Rose no esperaba algo como eso ni en un millón de años. Escuchar semejante declaración de parte de un hombre al que le importaba un comino el destino de las personas secuestradas lo hacía todo peor. Sintió una angustia potente y abrumadora: se sentía encerrada entre cuatro paredes muy estrechas. Era obvio que había gente poderosa detrás del secuestro, pues la investigación que su hermano estaba llevando a cabo estaba destinada a sacar ronchas en los sectores más conservadores.

—¡No le voy a ayudar!

—Oh, sí, nos ayudará, o su familia pagará las consecuencias. Y sus muertes estarán en su conciencia, y nosotros no nos veremos afectados en lo más mínimo.

Rose sintió que las paredes se precipitaban sobre ella, asfixiándola, torturándola.

—Si reporta esto a las autoridades, sus padres morirán. Si habla de esto a cualquier otra persona, sus padres morirán. Si intenta engañarnos en cualquier forma, sus padres morirán. No tiene salida, señorita Weasley. Hará lo que nosotros le digamos.

La gente frente a ella era peligrosa. Muy peligrosa. Y tenían al sistema como aliado, eso era obvio. Hablaban de matar a personas con una frialdad inquietante, hablaban de chantaje sin vergüenza alguna. Rose no podía luchar contra semejante poderío. Se rindió.

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan —dijo, sintiéndose derrotada—. ¿Qué quieren que haga?

* * *

><p>Hugo Weasley estaba cansado, pero contento. Su investigación iba en la dirección que él esperaba y creía que ayudaría a abrir algunos ojos. Sabía que estaba apostando por la ingenuidad al creer semejante cosa, pero un poco de positivismo no hacía mal a nadie.<p>

Estaba guardando su equipo cuando tres golpes a la puerta le avisaron que alguien venía de visita. Pese a que se sentía exhausto, acudió a la puerta, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su cara cuando vio a su hermana mayor.

—¡Rose!

—Hola Hugo —saludó la recién llegada, abrazando a su hermano menor con un poco más de efusividad que la de costumbre. Sin embargo, el dueño de casa no se dio cuenta—. ¿Cómo va tu investigación?

—Va viento en popa —respondió Hugo, invitándola a que entrase y se pusiese cómoda—. Justo ahora estaba guardando mi equipo. Dos semanas de vacaciones. Creí que iban a darme un par de días. Lástima que mis padres ya estén disfrutando del ambiente caribeño.

—Sí, es una pena. Podrían habernos acompañado —dijo Rose, aunque su voz sonó un poco afectada—. Pero estás tú aquí, y me gustaría que me hablaras un poco de tu investigación mientras hago un té caliente.

—No tienes que hacer nada Rose. Es mi casa y eres mi invitada. Yo prepararé el té.

—Hugo. Estás cansado y debes desempacar. Déjame ser indulgente contigo.

El dueño de casa se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece justo. Vaya, puedes ser muy persuasiva cuando te lo propones.

Y Hugo continuó guardando su equipo de investigación en un cobertizo que usaba para diversos propósitos, mientras Rose preparaba el té.

—¿Y qué quieres probar con tu trabajo? —vociferó Rose desde la cocina.

—Bueno, ya está sumido en la controversia, así que no hará ningún mal en que te haga un pequeño resumen —gritó Hugo mientras sostenía una caja enorme y la ponía en una repisa—. He estado liderando un equipo arqueológico que ha estado haciendo excavaciones en las montañas de Escocia, buscando pistas que nos ayuden a comprender mejor cómo se originó todo este asunto de la magia. Lo interesante, es que hallamos evidencias irrefutables de que los muggles también tenían poderes mágicos en el pasado. Tenemos varias hipótesis para explicar por qué ahora no disponen de magia, pero la evidencia apunta a que fuimos nosotros, los magos, los que les quitamos ese poder. Los motivos están sometidos a especulación.

Rose sintió un desagradable retortijón de tripas al recordar la conversación que tuvo con esos tres hombres hace unos días atrás.

—Bueno… eso sí es controversial —dijo Rose en un tono más normal de conversación, pues había llevado una bandeja con dos tazas de té al cobertizo donde Hugo estaba terminando de ordenar sus cosas—. El té está listo. Cuando te desocupes, podremos beber juntos.

—Es una cita entonces —bromeó Hugo.

Durante los treinta minutos siguientes, ambos hermanos intercambiaron anécdotas y otros asuntos, pero fue Hugo quien habló más, pues tenía los tópicos más interesantes y Rose no quería perderse ningún detalle de la investigación de su hermano menor. Ella trató que sus emociones no la traicionaran y que pudiera cumplir con el mandato de los hombres que tenían secuestrados a sus padres, pero estaba segura que se le había escapado algún gesto traicionero.

No obstante, después de media hora de conversación, eso ya no importó.

Fue un simple comentario lo que causó la avalancha.

—Vaya Rose. Se supone que no debería decirte esto, pero eres la mujer más atractiva de la familia Weasley. Cuesta creer que tengas la cabeza de mi madre.

_Está dando resultado _se dijo ella. No le trajo mucho consuelo, pero sabía que si interpretaba bien su papel, podía salvar a sus padres.

—Uy, me halagas Hugo. Pero no sé si sea el mejor comentario.

—No, tengo mejores, pero con eso bastará, porque me distraes. Con tanta belleza a mi lado, me cuesta inventar respuestas ingeniosas.

Rose tuvo que admitir que Hugo tenía buenos piropos, pero eso tampoco la alegró mucho. Los secuestradores le obligaron a seguir un plan que no dejaría bien parados a ninguno de los dos pero, como ella pudo entender más tarde, una vez que su cabeza procesó todo lo que le había ocurrido, aquel era el mal menor.

Y las acciones de Hugo se volvieron más predecibles conforme pasaba el tiempo. Abrazaba a Rose, pero no como un hermano lo haría. Y ella, de acuerdo con el plan, respondió de la misma forma, tratando que todo saliera natural.

—Eres un amor Rose —le dijo su hermano en un tono que sólo una persona enamorada emplearía, o en este caso, una persona encaprichada—. Te deseo, ¿lo sabes?

—Yo también, Hugo, yo también. ¿Qué deseas de mí?

—Todo.

Rose se asustó un poco. Nunca había jugado con fuerzas como la que había puesto a funcionar en ese momento, pero supuso que aquellos resultados eran de esperarse, sólo que no imaginaba que fuese tan intenso.

—Entonces lo… lo tendrás todo —balbuceó Rose, claramente consciente de hacia donde iba todo el condenado asunto pero, de nuevo, los secuestradores querían explícitamente ese desenlace.

Hubo besos, hubo caricias, hubo muchas declaraciones de amor eterno y deseo cándido. Todo se estaba saliendo de control rápidamente, y media hora más tarde, ambos hermanos estaban ya en el dormitorio. Hugo parecía estar totalmente dominado por el deseo y tumbó a Rose en la cama, con un poco de violencia. La ropa no duró mucho tiempo en ambos cuerpos y pronto, hasta la ropa interior yacía olvidada en el suelo alfombrado.

Violentamente, apasionadamente, hicieron el amor. Rose sentía el calor del sexo invadiéndola, excitándola, pero no sentía nada por la persona que sudaba y jadeaba encima de ella. Era un plan repulsivo, cruel, macabro. Estaba destruyendo una familia desde el interior, y lo estaba haciendo de manera consciente, consciente que estaba haciendo algo mal, consciente de lo que pensarían sus padres si la vieran en ese momento.

Pero no pasaban los mismos pensamientos por la cabeza de Hugo.

De hecho, no pasaban muchas cosas por ahí en ese momento. Algo no andaba bien con él. Su mente estaba vacía de cualquier pensamiento constructivo, todo lo que ocupaba su pensamiento era estar con esa hermosa mujer pelirroja, hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer y que estuviera presente en su vida para siempre. Le importaba poco si supiese que ella estaba fingiendo todo, pues estaba tan loco por esa chica que el sólo hecho que se dejase amar, sean cuales fueren sus motivaciones, lo llenaba de una dicha inenarrable.

Y así estuvieron, hasta altas horas de la noche, sin saber que estaban siendo espiados. Rose, por supuesto, lo sabía, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Los dados habían sido echados.

* * *

><p>Había mucha conmoción entre los magos ese día. La primera plana de "El Profeta" mostraba una noticia escandalosa. Había imágenes censuradas de una escena sexual en la que aparecían dos personas que eran hermanos. Sin embargo, ese no era el asunto más explosivo.<p>

En todas partes, los magos discutían, debatían y argumentaban la noticia. En cafeterías, tiendas y oficinas se hablaba de la relación incestuosa de Hugo Weasley con su propia hermana. El boca a boca estaba destruyendo su reputación como la herrumbre lo haría con un trozo de metal expuesto al aire libre. Ya nadie hablaba de su investigación, sino que de su repentino y siniestro deseo por tener una relación sexual con su hermana. Incluso corrían los rumores que ella había sido forzada a hacerlo, que ella había sido chantajeada, que mataría a sus padres si ella no accedía a tener sexo con él.

El mundo mágico se había convertido en un circo, las personas se habían erigido como jueces, condenando la acción. Y "El Profeta" siguió con su campaña en contra del malogrado investigador. Dos días después que la bomba estallara, un extenso artículo, redactado y editado por la mismísima Rita Skeeter, anunciaba el retiro de los fondos de investigación para Hugo Weasley, la cancelación del proyecto, el despido de Hugo y el inicio de una causa legal en contra de él.

Rose estaba en el medio de todo. Ya diez periodistas la habían entrevistado, ávidos por una exclusiva con la gran víctima de todo ese escándalo. Desafortunadamente, el plan consideraba hasta las palabras que ella debía emplear en caso que algún periodista quisiese saber "su verdad" para mostrarla a la prensa. Los secuestradores le dijeron hasta cuándo debía pretender que su hermano la había obligado a tener sexo con ella; hasta entonces, tenía que mentir si deseaba que sus padres llegasen sanos y salvos.

Narraba su experiencia con lujo de detalles. Al menos no debía fingir que le había afectado, porque lo hizo, y mucho. Pero apenas era un grano de verdad sumida en un arenal de mentiras y calumnias. Sus declaraciones habían desatado un caleidoscopio de sentimientos mezclados: conmoción, rabia, repulsión e incluso excitación. Nunca faltaba el sujeto que consideraba un hecho como aquel excitante. Y era que la narración de Rose no estaba exenta de detalles picantes, como lo querían los secuestradores. La intención de los chantajistas con ese circo era hundir la reputación de Hugo Weasley de tal forma que nunca volviera a levantarse.

Un mes después, el juicio en contra de Hugo acabó con una sentencia perpetua en Azkaban. Las pruebas en su contra eran, naturalmente, avasalladoras. Por supuesto, nadie sabía que los padres de Hugo habían sido secuestrados, ni siquiera tenían idea alguna sobre el chantaje. Naturalmente, alguien en el Ministerio se aseguró que así fuese. En las altas esferas del poder, no había reglas, no existía un código moral que seguir, pese a lo que la gente pensase al respecto. Las leyes existentes no se aplicaban a los políticos. Ellos podían hacer y deshacer si algo no les parecía bien o no les convenía. Y Rose tuvo que pagar el precio, reclutada para derribar la reputación de su hermano. Y, como era evidente, aquello le quitaba el sueño.

Incontables lágrimas derramadas. Culpa abrumadora.

Cuando sus padres llegaron, ellos pretendieron que no tenían una hija. Naturalmente, también creyeron la gran mentira de los secuestradores, pues ellos también habían recibido su ración de mentiras, para que no supieran las verdaderas motivaciones del secuestro. Rose estaba tocando fondo. No hallaba cómo solucionar el inmenso problema que cargaban con ella. Su mente se rehusaba a trabajar como correspondía y empezó a beber, a olvidar los problemas con el alcohol. Y transcurrió un año desde que Hugo fuese encarcelado, cuando Rose recibió una carta de parte de su hermano. Quería verla, de manera urgente.

Y fue así como Rose Weasley emprendió su viaje a Azkaban. Fue su prima Lily quien la motivó a dejar el alcohol y darse cuenta que tenía un drama, pero eso sólo hizo que sus problemas latentes volvieran a acosarla con más fuerza que antes. Quizá fue por orgullo o por no querer darle más responsabilidad a su prima, quien era el único miembro de su familia que le había dado su apoyo.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la prisión de los magos, Rose tenía claro el camino a seguir, y dependía de cómo le fuese con Hugo: si estaba de su lado, agotaría todo recurso disponible para limpiar su nombre y sacarlo de la prisión, pero si tenía el mismo pensamiento que sus padres, entonces se arrojaría del primer acantilado o puente que viese para terminar de una vez con su calvario.

—Hola Rose —dijo Hugo como un autómata.

—Hugo —saludó Rose a su vez—. No te ves muy bien.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando te arrojan injustamente a una prisión —declaró con la voz apagada y ronca. Rose sintió un nudo en su estómago. Las posibilidades se estaban agotando rápido—. No me queda mucho tiempo Rose. No lograré estar toda mi vida en la cárcel. Estoy enfermo.

El nudo en el estómago de Rose se hizo más apretado.

—Un sujeto me… me hizo cosas deshonestas y… y me contagió algo grave… letal.

Rose lucía horrorizada. Se preguntó si los secuestradores tuvieron en cuenta ese detalle también, para continuar destruyendo el prestigio de quien se apoyaba lánguidamente sobre las rejas.

—Escucha Hugo. Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice. ¡Demonios! Por una maldita poción de amor estamos en este lío.

Hugo no dijo nada. Estaba pensando en esa noche con Rose, en la cama, teniendo sexo. Era lógico. No había otra forma de lograr que él se acostase con su hermana que olvidando que Rose era su hermana. Y una poción de amor simplificaba bastante las cosas, pues éstas no hacían diferencia entre hermanos, primos, sobrinos o lo que fuese.

—Hice mal, pero no tenía otra alternativa. ¡Esos hombres iban a matar a nuestros padres si rechazaba hacer lo que ellos querían! Ellos te hicieron creer que nuestros padres estaban de vacaciones, pero a mí me dijeron la verdad. Incluso admitieron que fueron maltratados por los secuestradores antes de encontrarse conmigo. Ahora… ahora mi familia ya no me quiere ver por lo que hice. Habrían puesto una querella en mi contra, pero un mandato ministerial impide a cualquiera interponer una demanda que me afecte de cualquier forma.

Hugo seguía sin decir nada. Parecía ponderar cada palabra que su hermana le había dicho. Sin embargo, él tenía una visión un poco polarizada de Rose en ese momento. Se suponía que era su hermana, pero había hecho el amor con ella, había conocido su pasión, su cuerpo, sus prácticas sexuales, cosas que se supone que no debía saber, no de esa forma. Daba igual que lo hubiese hecho mediante una pócima, siempre iba a tener ese recuerdo en su memoria, hasta el día de su muerte. Pero había un villano en todo ese truculento asunto, y Hugo sabía ya a quien culpar.

—¿Hugo? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… estoy bien, dentro de mi gravedad, pero debo decirte algo que creo que necesitas saber.

Y allí estaba. El momento de la verdad. Rose tragó saliva, sabiendo que las próximas palabras de su hermano decidirían su destino. Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos, y Hugo abrió la boca, ya sea para darle un segundo aliento a Rose o a enviarla a su tumba.

—Yo… yo te creo Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Como es muy complicado escribir una historia de esta clase con un límite de palabras, decidí darle un final abierto a este relato para que lector pueda acabarlo en su mente. Quizá desarrolle esta idea por completo cuando comience a subir originales en la página hermana de este sitio.

Desde ya, agradezco los comentarios y, espero que no me echen de menos XDDD.

Un saludo.


End file.
